Nothing like a little bit of CARNAGE!
by Writing1sLife
Summary: After the film of 2018, life continues for Eddie & Venom. But unfortunately there is something else out there nastier than they wish to be.
1. Chapter 1

Just A Little Bit of…

"You know, if I ever were to get out…I'd do it all over again. Laws are just rules for fools, and they are the chains that bind me now. But oh, once I get out, baby it's gonna be sweet let me tell you."

"So, your name is…Cletus Kasady yes? And you are serving an estimate of ten sentences back to back?" Eddie looked into the strange cell. "Dang. You must really love the idea of killing people."

"Oh, you don't the half of it," chuckled the lanky figure inside the prison cell of the inside of a prison cell. "Me? There's only one color for me: blood. I love the smell, the sight of it, the look; beautiful," he breathed.

_I don't like him. Let's just hurry up and leave._

"So where are the bodies? You do know where they are."

"Oh, that," chuckled Kasady, "well…just follow the smell; like a good little dog." He gave twisted grin.

Eddie turned and looked back towards the door.

"But," Eddie turned back at this statement, "I'll give you a few clues."

. . . . . .

The rat walked along the pipe in the sewer system. The scents were so very interesting down here, but its mind was not on food or any primitive desires. It was actually looking instead for something in specific that a rat would never look for, because this was not your average rat. No, but its eyes flashed a sickly coloration at certain points.

How much longer could this be kept up? A proper vessel would be needed soon. And despite the best of efforts, this thing was starting to waste away. It would need sustenance soon or else it would perish before it had served its purpose. Then, a new revelation struck. That sound, from the two-legged creatures, it meant only one thing: just found the one.

An opening was up above. The rat maneuvered through the floors and cells. This place was a maze, but the scent had wafted down to the rat's nose, far sharper due to the enhancement.

There, there it was. Perfect, the smell of it was ripe. Blood. The smell was a most exquisite one. Now, the only question was how to get to its goal without trouble. Having achieved its desired objective, the drive upon the rat's mind was surrendered permitting it go looking for food. But when the moment was right…


	2. Chapter 2

…CARNAGE!

"I'm hungry," muttered Eddie Brock walking away from the gang war they had just dealt with.

_Well I am quite satisfied,_ said Venom. _That was feast fit for a symbiote any day._

"Yeah but I need some real food." He stopped as a certain scent struck his nose. "I know just the place," he continued with a smile.

_Olive Garden? What's so special about that? More importantly, _what_ is it?_

"It's a place to eat. And since I received a little gift over Christmas, I am going to treat myself pretty darn heavily."

_I think you're thinking some rather bad thoughts. Why do this?_

"Because life is good, and sometimes it's good to take a chance when you have an opportunity. You knew that without realizing it with me."

_Hmm, I like the sound of that. Well, Olive Garden here we come. It will be interesting tasting human food that isn't meat. But that would be the sad thing if this place went away. Everything is so very interesting._

_It's to go? Why do that…? Oh. You mean to take it home and enjoy it there. Because you fear when you're done you will not be able to walk home. Heh. Smart move._

"Well, there are times where my eyes get bigger than my stomach. So…"

_Like that jalapeno-eating contest in middle school._

"Eh, please don't—"

_Or that time you decided to do the gallon challenge. Rather stupid if you ask me._

"Don't remind me. Those are painful memories."

_With good reason._

"Yeah, yeah. Think I'm gonna sleep in. Nothing's really come up since that serial killer story; and I am bushed."

_Hmm. And I'm not going to be hungry any time soon, so I have no objections._

. . . . .

The rat was finally sated, though due to its ravenous appetite, it had overfed itself and now was not going to move any time soon. It was almost a temptation to leave it and go for the target, but that was too dangerous right now. Patience.

. . . . .

"Oh…"

_And how are we feeling? A little sick?_

"Think I got carried away. But I could have done far worse."

_Yes. Eddie,_ Venom continued as Brock watched the Weather channel, _I don't know why but…I have a nagging feeling. Call it a premonition._

"An expensive word for you. I'm impressed. Listen, what's bugging you?"

_I don't know. And that's the problem._

"Hmm. It's nothing, more than likely."

_I hope so._

. . . . .

The rat finally began to stir from its twelve hours of undisturbed slumber. Now was the time. Its eyes turned pure solid red. No more waiting.

The rat was strengthened by its sustenance and rest, so it moved swiftly along pipes and through grates. The location was known with perfect recollection.

The human was in his cage muttering and rambling to himself. The smell of fresh blood was intoxicating. Yes; more, more. So delicious that smell. No more waiting. He was the one.

He was muttering and spreading blood on the cell. The word "Carnage" was on one of the flat portions of the metal. He kept using any opportunities he had to refresh it. The smell was so ripe to the rat and what was inside it.

Closer and closer…

. . . . .

_EDDIE!_

He collapsed from the pain of the mental scream, his eyes dilated and his mouth open in a silent howl of agony. Then Eddie fell limply on the floor twitching slightly.

As for Venom, he too fell silent, unable to stand the sensation of what he had just sensed.

. . . . .

The whole prison seemed to reverberate and shake from the howling cry of joy in its bowels. "Nothing like a little bit of…CARNAGE!"

Then there was screaming and yelling, gunfire, and the sound of violence as a terrible figure began slaughtering left and right. Inmates and guards were united in their desire to kill this thing whatever it was. Bullets, clubs, concealed knives, furniture; anything that was within reach was a weapon as they fought for their lives. Many died, several had nasty wounds, and few escaped untouched, while every last soul inside the prison was terrified beyond belief.

A large gaping hole marked the path through the bodies, outside the prison, to the unwary masses of people in San Francisco.

. . . . .

"Hello and good evening unto you all. I am Mark Swain and this is Channel 16 San Francisco News. This just in: a prison breakout turned violent slaughter."

"It has to be one of the most disturbing and violent mysteries to date in prison history. Frankly…I am not able to properly commentate since I have just arrived, but a prison inmate was permitted to speak to me along with a guard. They were counted amongst the few living and least injured inside."

"It was absolutely just disgusting whatever it was. It was…it was red and black, yeah?"

"Yes, it was," agreed the guard. "It was just ugly. It had these teeth I think, and claws, but the worst part was that it kept - I don't know the proper word - uh, 'shifting' around. It just seemed to never be able to stand still."

"Excuse me sir," said Swain, "you said 'shifting' as if it were…changing shape or something?"

"I don't know how else to describe the gruesome thing," the guard said sadly his voice trembling.

"I got a look at it," quietly whispered the prisoner. He straightened and continued, seeming to gather himself. "It was constantly pulsing and moving - the body - of this thing. It had tendrils, and tentacles kept appearing and disappearing back into it. It had these ugly solid whites for eyes, teeth like some sort of deformed shark, claws for fingers, and it seemed more intent on killing us than trying to avoid getting hit by weapons or getting out of the prison." He sunk to the ground, tears streaming down his face now, his hands clinging to his head. "It was a walking nightmare. It was just…oh dear heavens…all those guys…"

"Forgive us, but I am going to cut this short ladies and gentleman. Please sir," continued Swain to the guard, "take care of this man." He turned back to the camera, "We shall continue to do our best to cover this event and anything possibly connected to it as time passes." He pressed a hand to his earpiece. "Excuse me for a moment…to all watching I have just been informed that notorious serial killer Cletus Kasady is missing."

. . . . .

"Oh, my head," groaned Eddie. He began to stir but found himself trapped on his hands and knees for that alone was an effort. His head was swimming and his limbs were shaky. His head was beaded with cold sweat. What happened? Then he remembered a scream from Venom. He could not ever recall the symbiote screaming. And Eddie could swear he had felt pain from him.

He was on the floor with his head down, just trying to concentrate on his breath, for about ten minutes. Just as he finally began to stand, his cell rang. "H'llo?"

"Eddie? Where are you?"

"Anne? I, uh, I'm," he looked wearily around, "I'm inside my apartment. Why?"

"Turn on the television."

Click. "Terrible incident…many dead…massive destruction…Cletus Kasady is at large in San Francisco."

He quietly clicked it off. Eddie sat on a stool before realizing Anne was talking again. "Weren't you just there a few days ago?"

"Yeah Anne, baby, I-I was. What does this have to do with me?"

"Because," she continued somewhat shakily, "there was an inmate who described something rather creepy and - for some reason, I don't know what - it made me think of Venom. It just brought him to mind. Do you actually think he could have survived?"

"I really cannot answer that unless I see that place for myself. I mean, the thing that concerns me is that guy on the loose. I just interviewed him a few days back to help the authorities find the victims of some of the killings in years past. I was just getting ready to start looking and then…I don't know I just went on a really long nap."

"Well get your butt down there now before I have to come down to that trashy place of yours and drag you there. Something's up and we need to know what it is right now, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." He clicked off his cell. Since when was she so concerned about something like this?

_Eddie._

"Where you been man? I just realized in the middle of the phone call that you hadn't said anything to me. And what's with the screaming in my brain?"

_HE. IS. HERE. …Here on Earth._

"Who?"

_The last one that you could ever trust or feel safe around._

"Who man? Who?"

_Carnage._


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Lettering

"You know I am tired of you and your mouth you know. And tonight man, I am gonna make you pay. I don't take such threats from nobody."

"Yeah," replied the other gang leader. "Too bad your mama raised you to be so stupid you don't know up from down."

That at least could be called a mild translation of the language the men were using. Threats were being exchanged, testosterone was boiling high, weapons were bared, and the threat of full-scale violence was at the point of eruption. Unnoticed, a disturbing figure swung up on to a nearby rooftop. It grinned at the sight of so many gathered together. Looked like fun; just the sort of fun he had been looking for.

"Hold it!" All looked up at the voice. "You wanna start somethin' then you gotta let me in because it ain't the same without me!"

"Get lost freak!" barked the first leader promptly jerking out a gun and pulling the trigger. The gunshot rang out and the figure collapsed without a sound on to the rooftop. "Now that's out of the way-"

"BOO!"

"WHAT THE-?!" SHWUNK! The man's shocked cry was cut short by his head toppling off his shoulders. Everyone stood aghast at the crimson and black figure in their midst who had survived being shot, jumped off a 3-story building, and just killed one of the men leading them.

"KILL 'EM!" yelled a voice from somewhere in the crowd. Some yanked out weapons, while others produced weapons and desperately hurled them or charged the monster in their midst.

He cared not what they did. He was just having the time of his life. Cletus Kasady was laughing like a maniac and he was killing with reckless abandon. "Yeah, yeah, attaboys! Come on! Killin' ain't no fun if you don't fight!" Bones snapped like sticks, weapons were useless, bullets only made his footing seem to slip a bit, and the screams were so much music to the duo who called themselves Carnage.

And after the massacre was finished: lunchtime.

. . . . .

"What a mess man," groaned Eddie at the prison. Masonry smashed into powder, metal bars bent and broken, water spilling from pipes, but the worst was the vast number of bodies all over the place. Bodies already in bags, being placed into bags, and those not yet accounted for. Man, but there was so much damage and blood all over the place. Nothing but so much chaos and carnage everywhere. This definitely did not fit the memo of your average criminal. "So…what? He just gets a symbiote but…instead of breaking himself out of the prison, he…chooses to take the most violent route out of there, through as many bodies as possible _before_ he breaks out of prison."

_It's the way his messed-up thinking works. Actually, how _both_ of their minds work. They simply cannot _not_ kill someone. They need to._

"Yuck," groaned Eddie.

_Yep. This is a problem. One only we can solve._

"Um, but the last time we fought one of your kind," Eddie muttered nervously, walking away from the scene for people had begun to stare, "we kinda ended up…well, that is…"

_Losing? Getting absorbed? Nearly eaten?_

"Y-yeah," Eddie finished lamely, his head resting on a nearby lamppost.

_Well, this time we must succeed. We didn't have a plan last time. This time we do. We watch him, and then we strip him of his "other" if you will._

"Yes. Yes, you're right," Eddie said his voice hardening. "The police don't have a chance. The authorities cannot handle this guy. It's our problem. Just one question about Kasady: will he go quietly back to his cell?"

. . . . .

"Oh man, your right where they left you when they abandoned this place." The gharish figure reached out to the soft, plush form before it. "Binky, oh binky; my only true friend here in the orphanage. How I have missed you."

Cletus quietly picked up the bear. "Come on pal. Let's go somewhere nice and peaceful. We both could use a little nap."

. . . . .

Swinging across the city, the black form of Venom, with practiced ease and grace, was searching, hunting. The massacre of the street gang had already been checked out. What a disgusting mess. This guy hadn't even consumed the heads, rather, he had eaten the whole lot of them. Those bodies that he had left behind had been eaten around the soft spot of the abdomen. Definitely different from them.

Venom had revealed more on Carnage as they searched. Even Riot didn't feel secure around him. He was disturbing was the way he had been described by Venom. For this reason, Riot had made certain that Carnage was not amongst the lot found by the Life Foundation. As bad as some symbiotes could be, Carnage was considered dangerous by others; some even feared he might just eat them. And now he was merged with a sadistic serial killer.

This was bad. There were police all over the crime scene, but Venom had risked them getting close to being discovered in order to confirm something both had spotted. There was a series of words on the side of one building. It read "Carnage Rules!" in caps. The worst part was that it appeared to be in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Lies & Rough Stuff

The night search came up empty. This guy was no simple crook to track down. Of course, normally they wouldn't have to be doing something like this. Venom swung back to Eddie's apartment for a hopeful few decent hours of sleep.

No such luck. He had hit the bed for maybe a half hour when knocking roused him. _I wouldn't open the door_, cautioned Venom. Eddie did so anyway and instantly regretted it. _Oh boy, but you really need to listen to me more._

"When did you start lying to me?" demanded a fighting-mad Anne.

"Excuse me a moment," groaned Eddie opening up the curtains so as to let some sunlight in. "Okay," he turned around rubbing his eyes. "Let's start from the top. You are here because?"

"Because you lied to me and now Venom is out there slaughtering people. You lied about him being alive. You knew something and you didn't tell me."

_She thinks that we did this. Time to prove her wrong._

"Eh, listen man, bad idea."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh," groaned Eddie, realizing he had let the cat out of the bag.

"Are you…?"

"He's still with me Annie; ever since the rocket he's been with me. But he did _not_ do this."

She narrowed her eyes until Venom revealed himself from Eddie without fully manifesting. She gasped but that was all. "Why not tell me?"

_Because we didn't know until it broke a killer out of prison. Kasady is now bonded to another of my kind and we were out all night looking for him so as to stop him. The reason is because no one else can. But our intent was not to hurt you. Trust me when I say that Eddie didn't wish to lie to you. He just struggled with the thought of understanding how you would take it._

"Dan doesn't know anything, we didn't do anything to draw attention to us. We're just out trying to do good things alright? That. Is. All," Eddie said in a rush.

Anne came close her jaw working back and forth. She stared long and hard at him. Then acted. SMACK! went her hand against his cheek. But then she yanked him close and kissed him full on the mouth. Eddie initially resisted but then melted into it and hugged her close. Tears were flowing down Anne's face. "Sorry, I just…"

"I know," said Eddie. "I earned that. I never make it easy, do I? But I don't blame you or hate you. I never have, even when it hurt. You're the only woman that ever makes me feel like I am actually capable of being worth much. You just…you just make me feel complete."

"Eddie…" Anne's voice was trembling with emotion. "Do you have any idea how _dumb_ you are? You need to stop this. Stop cutting me out, stop pushing me to the side of the road. If something is wrong or going on, just tell me. Stop taking it all on yourself. That's why you're a loser at times. Real men confess things and don't do it all alone. Because nobody can."

"Ah, fudge you're right and I am so, so sorry. Be difficult, but I promise to work on it."

"Thank you," she sniffed. Wipe her eyes dry, she straightened. "What do you need?"

"Okay, answer this for me: where would a serial killer choose to hide in San Francisco?"

. . . . .

_She belongs with us. It was time you told here that. She needs someone to serve as an anchor for herself. She worries more than she will admit. She needs someone to cry to, to hold on to. She needs a weight to keep her from being carried away._

"Interesting analogy, that "anchor" that you keep calling me. And since when did you become so wise on the subject of love? You're not from Earth so how do you do it?"

_I just watch and listen. Besides, I know what your feeling. You love her and you can't cut her out of your life. You need each other. And frankly that is the very thing that changed me. When I found you, I suddenly began to understand a concept foreign to my kind._

"Wow." Another swing to the right and the elongated arm shot out securely to the building's side enabling them to swing across the intersection.

_Yes. In fact, I believe that there was a time when we knew something about these concepts. In truth, we may never know, but I know now what it means to love; what it means to be human, since this is ironically the closest I shall ever be able to come to that. That is part of why the "kiss" when I teamed up with Anne to save you. I wished to see what is was like._

"You are an interesting guy. But what about our killer here?" Eddie asked as they vaulted through a crane carrying materials.

_He is unfortunately a problem, but it is his friend that is the true issue. Carnage cannot be permitted to run rampant across this place. He will never stop; no matter how many hosts he must use. He simply can't. We are the only thing in his way._

. . . . .

"…Binky." The voice drifted around the rotted timbers and shadows of the condemned building. It had been abandoned for several years and was due for demolition within a few weeks. "Oh Binky, Binky...you're the only one who understands. The only one to ever know."

The shadows shifted and flowed around the rotting wood and cobwebs. A small fire illuminated the lanky figure of Kasady. He continued whispering and stroking the bear. Meanwhile, a certain shadow kept drifting closer and closer. "What is that Binky? We have a guest?" The shadow flinched. "You mean to tell me," the right hand clenched and the voice turned hard, "that someone is here? Here…" Kasady's body began to writhe and change, "to _disturb our peace and quiet?!"_ Then he hurled the bear away and spun so that he was staring right at a certain spot as the rest of the crimson and black symbiote flowed over his face.

"**Come on down daddy! You're gonna be the next victim of CARNAGE!"** With that he lunged at the massive black form that did likewise. Oof! The jet-black form was big and heavy, with lots of muscle, teeth, and white eyes complete with a long pink whip for a tongue. He outweighed Carnage by easily a hundred pounds and a foot in height. It was essentially a track runner vs a wrestler. A lean and wiry frame against a hulking mass of muscle and height.

"Well, ain'tcha gonna introduce yourselves? Or do I gotta tear it from ya throats ya little rough-housers?"

"We are Venom, and you are dead." With that Venom lashed out and caught Carnage in the face.

But then it went down wrong. Carnage's face began to sprout tendrils and seized ahold of Venom's grip. "Don't gotta see ya in order ta beat ya! Hooooraaaarrrggghhh!" With that he yanked Venom and slammed him against a wall and through it.

What was this? Venom couldn't shake the feeling that they were in trouble. He hurled a piece of masonry and caught Carnage full in the torso with it sending him through another wall. This guy didn't look strong, but…it wasn't just Carnage; Carnage wasn't this strong by himself. Was it his host? Something was very wrong. He actually seemed stronger than even Riot.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh. Man, but this is more fun than I might have thought it would be. You guys are way more fun than those sad sacks of flesh." His arm began to morph and turned into the head of a halberd. He lunged and began to swing wildly. This guy wasn't even aiming just screaming with wild laughter and throwing wild punches.

Venom ducked a blow and heaved him up in a choke-hold with a left before planting his head viciously on the floor with a slam. Carnage only stopped the two-handed slam Venom attempted. "Ugh, man, you guys…too strong!" He strained. Venom bared his teeth in a feral smile. "SUCKER!" CRACK! Went their heads. Then he threw Venom with ridiculous ease.

"Been fun, but its killin' time now baby! Drag 'em out fights, grudge bouts, rematches, the stuff press digs ain't my style." With that a brutal beating commenced. Venom was overwhelmed despite desperately attempting to rally.

_No choice,_ groaned Venom to Eddie. Their connection was starting to splinter from the pain and damage exposing Eddie to real wounds while exhausting Venom. With nothing left but a do-or-die effort, the pair lashed out at the supports around the arena and with Venom straining alongside Eddie, the tendrils began to pull and tear, proceeding to collapse the building down around their ears. Venom pulled himself back to Eddie forming a desperate shield as masonry, metal, and sheetrock fell down around them.

When the dust began to settle, nothing was moving amongst the rubble.

. . . . .

"Rrrggghhhfffff. Alright, where'd ya go, eh? Where'd ya go? Still hadn't had my fun w' you yet pal." Carnage, tendrils pulsing and slithering about his body, began to creep, serpentine, across the rubble. After several minutes of searching and coming up fruitless, he stopped to think. Not something that was necessarily his strong suit in terms of depth, but he wasn't stupid.

Then he closed his white eyes and began to inhale and exhale deeply, slowly. "Ah, you got out didja? Before the whole thing had finished crumbling or something else. Still, your out there. Well, I ain't finished with you pal. We still got more playin' to do." He began to extend tendrils and with that was off swinging across the city, tracking the scent. He had seen the face of the man beneath the symbiote. Now he wanted to see that face in pain as he pulled his insides out. The expression would be just pure delight to Carnage's sick mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Claws of the Beast

Eddie stumbled down the streets. Venom had saved him and then gotten them out of there, but was too exhausted to keep up much else. Man, but that had gone wrong so fast. It was doubtful that Kasady and his symbiote were done in by the building. They had to be too strong for that. The only thing that he had going for him was the fact that he had time to put distance between him and the site of their conflict. But how long until Carnage came searching for them? He couldn't say. The only good thing was that he didn't know Eddie which meant he could lose himself amongst the masses.

A few stray newspapers from a nearby ally helped staunch the bleeding but that alone wasn't enough. He needed time and rest along with actual bandages. As if in answer to his need, his cell rang. "Anne?"

"Eddie…tell me that you're not in trouble, that my fears aren't true?"

"Annie, we're in trouble. This guy is bad news. He hurt us both bad; tore into me a bit and exhausted Venom so…we ain't movin' too fast."

"I knew something was up. Felt it. Already on my way. Don't tell me where you are, I just already know because…well I just know."

. . . . .

The scent. The scent was everything to the lithe figure swinging and vaulting off buildings. The scent was everything, and once he was close enough, then he'd spot him with ease. The hunt was on, and Kasady was feeling alive as was his symbiote.

. . . . .

Anne Weying was desperate. Somehow, in the middle of her dinner, she had suddenly felt a stabbing sensation. A sense of panic engulfed her and she fled the plate she had just placed on the table, snatched up her purse and keys, and ran as fast as her feet and the stairs would permit to her car. The moment when she was inside and out the garage, she dialed his number. She was praying that her fears weren't true, but Eddie confirmed them.

She didn't need GPS, she just knew in her heart where he was. People had said that there were experiences where you knew someone was in trouble or hurt, maybe even dying. It was a kind of connection that couldn't be described, only experienced. She fought to keep everything together as she dodged traffic, her heart racing for the one man in this world she loved. _Where are you Eddie? Please, please God show him to me,_ she begged. There; there he was, thank you Lord.

But then… "Eddie!" Anne shrieked at the sight.

"BOOOYYYAAAAHHH!" yelled the grotesque plummeting form.

She didn't comprehend anything except that she was out of the car and running, running hard and fast as she could but it wasn't enough, not fast enough…

. . . . .

"You probably both think today's the dyin' day, and boy but it is, but…I ain't killin' ya fast, oh no, this is gonna be a slow one. Ain't skinned anybody yet, but hey, first time for everything know what I mean?" With that Carnage, teeth gleaming in the dim light of the ally hurled the black symbiote's remnants away. Venom had attempted to fight back and defend Eddie, only to be ripped away with contemptuous ease.

Eddie braced himself for a painful end, but then it all changed. Something…Eddie could swear that someone tackled Carnage from out of nowhere; because all that he knew before he blacked out was that he heard Carnage screaming.

. . . . .

He was about to have fun with Eddie when something bodily hit him and then he felt _claws_ tear into him, and _teeth_ bite him hard. Next thing, he was tumbling blindly end over end down the ally. He quickly got to his feet, only for whoever got him to run into him again. Everything became a blur. He felt pain and confusion as he kept lashing out but hit air. His opponent was nothing but constant motion and painful strikes that were actually hurting him. One particular bite tore into the vulnerable man underneath the symbiote causing Cletus to scream as blood spurted.

One brutal uppercut later and he began to blindly limp away. Whoever had just handed him that cruel beating, didn't pursue him; a fact that Kasady and Carnage both, were thankful for. For Carnage, it was the first true time he had actually been bested. He had grown used to the thought of others being weaker on this world, so he had not been prepared for such a violent assault, and Kasady had never been hurt like this in his whole life so he too was reeling from the encounter.

As he limped away, he cursed through clenched teeth, "Nobody told me there were more than one of 'em. Dang, but whoever that was they have got mean jaws and claws. Boy but that hurt."

. . . . .

Eddie didn't know anything for some time. He finally stirred after what seemed like minutes. First thing he knew was that he was in a bed. "At last you're up. Man, but you were really out of it."

"Anne?"

"Yes, and dang but you were lucky I found you. We almost thought we might lose you."

"We? What? Wait, does that…?"

"I found you just before that freakish guy was about to do you in. Let's just say, it brought out something in me that I never thought I would bear witness to. I sent him running."

"You actually did?" Eddie smiled at that.

"I had a little help," Anne continued as Eddie sat up with a slight wince but his eyes finally open to the fullest. "Carnage should know better than to just throw things away. Guess he never heard about what assuming does to a person. In any case Venom found me, and the rest is history. We gave him a very nasty thrashing. You did say I can fight ugly, but I never knew I could be so mean until last night."

"Dang," Eddie sighed with a smile at the sight of Anne smiling as well. "Um, so sorry to spring this on you but-"

"Breakfast coming up," she calmly said striding out of the room.

_She's a really good cook. You should ask her to do that more often._

. . . . .

"This is Hawkins. We got ourselves a positive I.D. and trail. Kasady was here and got worsted by somebody who could fight from the look of things. We gonna have him back and in a strait jacket before the caffeine hits."

"Do be careful Hawkins. This guy is unhinged enough to force our hands. Handle with caution, please. I ask this for the commissioner as well. She wants this to not get bloody if it can be avoided, but… Well, just do watch it."

"You have my word, Cathy."

. . . . .

Kasady was on the run. His "partner" was somehow absent from the scene. So much for the "carnage" he would wreak. Darn it all, but who had attacked him? Didn't know who and it stung his pride as a man to so easily have been reduced to a pained mess on the run. As for the symbiote, it was too busy to do much aiding of his host due to having been injured.

Carnage was not used to superior opponents because he avoided direct conflict in fights that he could not win. He ambushed those he consumed. He was used to a much softer life than Riot because he did not intend to follow any path, rather, he intended to simply just follow whatever random desires struck, just like his host. So being forced to actually regroup, to actually think, was something foreign that was interfering with the symbiote's functionality and the bond with his host.

It didn't help that he was bleeding. He was leaving a trail that almost anyone could follow if they were looking. But that only illustrated how scared he was. When in a blind panic, its funny how one does things without considering their impact. Kasady finally got to an intersection and saw his one chance. He was out in the open but…there, there was his salvation.

. . . . .

"Looks like our boy turned into a mole," commented Hawkins. He was staring at the manhole were the dogs had tracked the blood trail. This guy was obviously quite desperate. He was going down where all the other vermin lived. "We're goin' in boys. Fall in!"

"Either we're chasing him down," muttered a rookie at the rear, "or we happen to be going where we shouldn't." He just couldn't help but feel like it might be a bad idea to be heading into the sewer system after a killer like this guy. Maybe it was the dark, or something else, but he just felt nervous.

. . . . .

Hungry. So very, very, very hungry. It was becoming a quite painful, gnawing sensation in the pit of his being. It had gone from nuisance, to an overpowering _need_. Where? Where? Need it nownownownow.

Voices. Voices meant life, meant food, meant hunger go away. Stealthly, to the best of his hampered ability, the killer slunk off into the shadows. There, that was perfect. But which one first…ah yes, the fat one who looked like he was getting up to relieve himself.

. . . . .

"Guy ain't hiding. That bothers me," commented the rookie.

"Means he's scared and desperate is what he is," said Hawkins.

No one said anything after that for several minutes. Then they heard noises. Crunching and growling. What in the world? Something was really off, and very disturbing. Cracking, and grunting, snarling even. It almost sounded like an animal feeding off a carcass. Suddenly, the rookie recalled a documentary that talked about the Tasmanian Devil. He remembered that they snapped and snarled at each other even if there was enough food to go around, and how could he forget how nasty they sounded?

That was precisely what it sounded like as they crept closer to the source. "Ulphmmmmppphhh!" gagged the rookie at the sight of a corpse. Gross. Looked like it had been bitten in the throat and then torn into without even waiting for him to die. Were those human teeth-marks? Oh, gross, so very disgusting. What in the world were they getting themselves into?

"Quiet now. We got him pinged. Now just need to surround him; cut off escape," said Hawkins.

"Dude, those are bodies around him, and it looks like he's _eating_ them." The rookie shuddered. "You want us to go mess with that? Shoot him dead; this guy isn't ever going to come quietly or ever stop. Really. This guy is an animal."

"Trust me, this sicko will get what he's got coming in the jail. The people will see to it."

Why did he not believe that this would end with Kasady surrendering? Why? Why? Hawkins confidently stepped into the light. "Kasady, you really should know how to run better."

The man looked up with a bloodstained mouth. "Yeah, and you should know better than to try and sneak up on me when I have a set of eyes that knew you were coming."

A black slithering mass of stuff began to surge and coat his body. "Hungry!" roared Carnage and leapt. All Hawkins saws was teeth and that face as he desperately yanked at his revolver.

. . . . .

Two whole days. Anne had been quite insistent, and Venom had also been quite vocal about the need to rest. So they rested, and they planned. Eddie quietly watched some movies on wrestling and talked with Venom on the idea of fighting. There had to be some way of besting an opponent who was superior to them. Venom had some notes to give. First, Carnage had no skill, just raw fury and seemingly boundless energy. Second, for all menace, he was really just a man whose only real power lay inside of his sick mind. Cletus Kasady had no true power if you took away the symbiote. The third thing in their favor was that he was not expecting a rematch or that things might be different if they met again.

So the two days passed with the pair thinking and talking. Anne had a few comments to make herself. Serial killers targeted people weaker than themselves, or rather liked ambushes. They didn't want a fight, just the pleasure of killing someone, nothing more. A struggle was the last thing a person like Kasady would want.

The problem was his strength, but especially, the eyes he seemed to have on the back of his head. He was essentially like Riot, but the ability to be caught unawares was a nasty issue. Eddie felt it best to hit him hard and fast. Venom agreed but said it would only work for so long. Carnage would regain his balance and commence with a violent and unrelenting assault once he found his rhythm. Therefore, the name of the game was controlling the fight. They must keep the balance in their favor. Still Venom said the big problem was Carnage himself rather than Kasady. They must do something about the symbiote. Yes…that was the real problem.

. . . . .

"Dude you see that!?" wailed one of the teens. He was from the streets based on his appearance and the same was true of his partner.

"Boy did I ever! Freakin' ugly what it is!" They both stopped in an ally breathing harshly and ragged through their mouths.

"Just killed all those officers," shuddered the first. He and his partner both had been brought in without cuffs when… when that _thing_ had exploded through the glass with ugly laughter and started attacking the officers. They had both been pushed to the side by the officers who had held them and told to run, which they had. Now both of them were scared out of their minds and praying that they weren't found.

"So whatta we gonna do now?" whimpered the younger of the two.

"We-yyyyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The oldest boy screamed as he suddenly was yanked off the ground with his partner.

"We have questions," said the black, hulking figure, "And we would simply prefer it if you answer us like good little boys."

"Don't kill us please!" yelled the oldest, Peter by name. Bart his younger companion was flailing about and screaming.

"We won't," hissed Venom as he held them over the edge of the fire escape. "But we might just start eating you in pieces if you don't talk. If you do talk…"

"Gonna eat us gonna die help oh help somebody! Please someone—"

"Shut up," growled Venom glaring at Bart. The boy blanched and promptly went silent, but he was still shaking with fear and sweating profusely.

"R-relax man," Peter said to his pal. "This guy just wants us to t-t-talk. So, uh," he swallowed, "whatta ya wanna know?"

"You have seen him. He looks like us and we are hunting him. We hunt him to end him and what he does. So, tell us where, and we don't drop you for starters." Venom glared at Bart who had just opened his mouth but promptly clammed up again.

"D-d-d-d-dude he'll k-k-k-k-k-ill us anyway," whimpered Bart tears streaming down his face.

"Only if you don't. Start. Talking."

"Okay," groaned Peter since he wasn't good at heights, "he ambushed the police precinct. W-w-we were there and then-"

"Carnage attacked the place," finished Venom. "Where?" he growled his face coming closer.

"On 7th street and Baywatch," gulped Peter trying not to stare at those teeth.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Venom said with a nasty smile.

"C-c-c-could you put us down man?" whimpered Bart.

"Not yet," said Venom. "First, you have been bad, bad boys. We can smell it and see it all over you. Second, we usually eat bad people. People like for instance. People who go around doing very, very, very bad things. But you don't seem too bad. So," his tongue flicked around a little, "we offer you a deal."

"A-a-a-a-and what's they deal?" gulped Bart. "W-w-w-w-what do ya want us to do?"

"Behave. We catch you out here _again_, and we eat you. Slowly. Very slowly. Young ones like yourselves are so tender and soft anyway. But it would be a shame to waste such little lives like yours. So, go get yourselves off the streets, grow up and be good guys…we don't ever bother you again."

"Done!" yelped Bart.

"Was thinkin' I wanted to do like my momma told me when I was younger anyway considerin' that ugly freak that attacked those poor officers," Peter gasped sweat soaking his clothes.

"Good. Now, hold on tight!" And with that, Venom dropped to the street with both boys screaming at the top of their lungs. He gently set down the boys and released them from his hands. "Be good," he said and then he was off swinging across the city buildings.

"Bath and bed for me," breathed Peter. "Dang but that was so scary."

"Yeah man," wheezed Bart. "Say, you remember that shelter, right?"

"Yeah I do. Let's go." They both were never happier to take a bath, or to start listening to other people's instructions.

. . . . .

All was quiet in the Light House district of San Francisco. Then it was destroyed. The ugly, writhing figure of Carnage emerged from the sewer explosively. "I'm baaaaaaaaack!" he roared happily. "And nothin's gonna stop me again!"


	6. Chapter 6

Split/Bind

Oof! Out of nowhere Carnage's back arched like a bow as Venom rocketed from his perch into him. The collision turned into a roll that ended with Venom hurling the killer with all the force and momentum he had on his side. The cries and groans were proof that it had hurt.

The debris exploded with a snarl. "That hurt! But boy am I glad to see you! Straight away I'm lookin' for a contender and you show up!"

"Unfortunately for you," said Venom with a nasty smile, "you're going to have to _catch_ us if you want us." The two remained frozen staring each other down. "Tag! You're it!"

With that Venom was off swinging through the city. Carnage gave chase with a merry howl. He smelled blood and was excited at the potential prospect. The two figures kept swinging across the buildings, alleyways, through them, across construction sites, and it was Venom who was the target with Carnage repeatedly lunging in for a killing pounce that would stop the chase. Venom dodged him at every turn despite the fact that he was much bigger.

"Aw c'mon!" he yelled after another failed attempt. "This is getting boring! I wanna fight! I wanna murder!"

"Murder this! Catch!" yelled Venom hurling a manhole cover. When had he managed to snag it was unclear, but it did buy him some space. They were almost there, just a little more distance. Suddenly, Carnage rocketed out of the dust cloud from the impact site and collided with Venom. Quick recovery; must be the surging of adrenaline. Still Venom did roll with it quite nicely.

"Gotcha!" yelled Carnage rearing back to- "HEY HEY! WHOA I SAY! OH-" The ground broke beneath the impact of the two bodies with Venom on top. The lethal defender had cleverly taken advantage of their aerial position to maneuver through the impact and turn it into a pile driver with Carnage underneath him headed face-first towards the pavement. "….Ow," he finally groaned as the dust started to settle.

"If it's any consolation to you," groaned Venom, "that took a lot out of us to." But he grinned all the same. The tide was shifting; he could feel it.

Carnage shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Okay," he finally growled, looking around. "Where ya hidin'? I got eyes on the back o' ma head so you ain't taken me by surprise." His eyes widened to find Venom just casually leaning on a nearby girder without any apparent concern, casually looking at his fingers. Finally, he looked over at his opponent and smiled.

"Well finally. We were worried we knocked you out. Boxers get up faster than you. Heck, babies even more so."

"Aaaarrrrrhhhh!" yelled Carnage and lunged without hesitation. Venom dodged rather casually, and the serial killer promptly went head-first into the girder actually denting it in slightly. Then, Venom replied with a strong right fist. Carnage hurled a number of darts, but Venom ducked. Then _he_ leapt and collided with his off-balance enemy, rolling over, and promptly biting him in the throat. The killer and symbiote screamed with one voice, and Venom hurled them with nothing more than jaw and neck strength, tearing the two free from his teeth leaving a spurt of blood.

The battle between the two became rather violent as Carnage began to find his balance. Nevertheless, Venom held his own rather well. The half-finished building on the other hand…

Due to Carnage's violent and rather wild way of fighting, the supports met their demise and the rest of the structure came down. Venom was clever enough to prevent Carnage from leaping free. The killer was left to fight desperately to not be crushed while Venom formed a shield and braced himself.

Carnage shakily emerged from the rubble. He looked around with a miserable groan and a black tendril promptly shot out of the dark and slapped on his face. Then he was jerked up off his feet and dashed face-first down. He snarled and attempted to rise. Venom came running out of the dust and tackled him. Then he heaved him up and slammed him down, hurled him away only to yank him back with another clever snag of the tendrils. Carnage's jaw met a mean left. Venom promptly seized him by the "face" and pulled it in two revealing Kasady underneath. The man spat, screaming his defiance and madness.

The two commenced violently lashing out at each other. Anything that could be used as a weapon was. Venom used a broken metal girder like a bat and clubbed Carnage a mean one. Carnage retaliated by seizing the girder and engaging in a vicious tug of war. He then hefted Venom up and over with the girder slamming him in a reversal of their position. He tackled the helpless Eddie Brock and ended up on top. "No more games," growled the angry monster. Then Eddie promptly vomited a black mass on his chest.

Carnage snapped and reared back to remove his head by crushing him into the pavement, but then he began to cough and gag. The black mass, what had it just done to him?

Black tendrils began to erupt and coat his crimson black form. Carnage writhed and screamed as he was torn asunder. This had been Venom's true plan alongside Eddie. They couldn't win by battle, so they instead deceived the killer by supposedly beginning to weaken. Then Eddie would fake being sick in order to remove his symbiote by ejecting Venom so as to permit him to attack from the inside. Carnage, nor Cletus Kasady, were prepared from such an action and the shared bond between the two began to shatter and fray.

Then Eddie lunged up from the ground and headbutted Kasady making blood spray from his nose. Venom lashed out and the two rejoined and began straining, tearing Carnage slowly but surely away from the screaming serial killer who made the mistake of pulling back against their efforts. With a final Snap! Carnage was ripped from Kasady and disappeared into Venom's form as he absorbed it. "Give it back!" shrieked Kasady, wringing his hands. "That's mine! My power!"

"No."

Kasady gave a scream like some mad animal and leapt at Venom, hands like claws, only to be casually backhanded away, and slide across the dirt with a groan, before going limp. Venom then gave a groan and Eddie was left exposed as he collapsed to his knees. "Ugh, dude, problem?"

_Absorbing him is a little more difficult than expected. It may make things difficult, but it will not be impossible. He simply is rather desperate. Probably best we take a cab._

"Yeah." Eddie go to his feet and straightened his coat before beginning to walk from the site of the conflict and the unconscious man. "So, this won't impact us in any bad ways?"

_If one of my kind "eats" another so to speak, then the survivor becomes even stronger and capable of new things. Adaptation I believe is the word._

"Cool," said Eddie. "Still, probably best we be careful then until everything has 'settled', if you get my drift."

_Agreed._ He paused. _Kit Kat bites. Please?_

"Chocolate now?" Eddie finally chuckled. "Sure thing man. Anything for my partner."

With that Eddie walked off into the night.


End file.
